


【人间番外】那一天影山留加梦见了

by univarow



Category: KinKi Kids, 人间失格
Genre: KKH, KKL - Freeform, KT, KinKi Kids - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/univarow/pseuds/univarow
Summary: 影山留加的春梦…一辆学步车。





	【人间番外】那一天影山留加梦见了

正当留加坦然接受了梦中的设定，床一沉，他看到刚分开腿跨跪在自己的身上，眼睛亮晶晶的。

 

留加控制不住地呼吸一窒，身体似乎有自己的意识想要抱住身上的人，但是被留加控制住了。

 

“今天谢谢你，帮我挡了冲浪的事情。”刚对他说，然后缓缓伏低了身子，“你是因为之前我差点溺水，知道我有阴影了所以帮我解围是吗？”

 

其实留加不知道，毕竟那话也不是凭自己的意志说出来的，所以他只能点点头表示承认了。

 

刚的眼睛似乎更亮了些，他的脸贴留加极近，留加觉得自己的身体似乎有些一些不太妙的反应。留加想自己应该推开刚，但是对着这张和小诚一模一样的脸，却怎么也下不去手，而身体也像有自己的意识似的，紧紧地揽上了刚的腰，将他贴的跟自己更近。

 

刚笑得很可爱，ふふふ的，像是计划得逞。留加感受到了刚的呼吸洒在自己的耳边，刚的声音听起来黏黏的：“今天这么坦诚？那我要给你奖励。”

 

在刚含住自己的嘴唇时，身体过于直接的反应让留加恍惚了。这真的是自己的梦吗？如果是梦，手中的触感未免过于过于真实？如果是梦，又怎么解释自己身体逐渐拔高的温度？如果是梦，明明对方不是小诚，为什么自己会有如此诉不尽的欲求？

 

与其说这是一场梦，不如说自己像是被塞进了这个叫“光一”的人的身体，而留加自己则处在一个非常微妙的角度体验着这场属于刚和光一的性事。

 

形式已经完全颠倒，反客为主将刚压倒了身下，相贴的下身暴露了彼此的欲望，两人沉迷其中。

 

“嘶…疼…”他的手一时忘情揉上了刚的乳尖，却听到刚的痛呼。唇舌立马分开，他看到刚委屈地皱起了眉头。

 

“怎么了？”自己哑着声音异常的轻柔，反省着自己的动作应该不粗暴。他看到刚将自己宽大的T恤慢慢地拉了起来，露出自己红中挺翘的乳尖。应该是故意的吧，他看到刚眼角红红的，将自己贴得更近。

 

他控制不住地咽了口水，稳住自己不立刻把这个魔物拆吃入腹。轻轻地往刚的乳尖吹着气，满意地听到刚没压住的呻吟，他问：“怎么肿成这样了？”

 

“嗯…冲浪板蹭的。”刚的声音有些不稳，乖乖地回答。

 

两人身下相贴的温度诉说着一切都刻不容缓，但他却并不着急，气息洒在刚的胸口，满意地看着身下的人轻轻颤抖，他知道该怎么做，却还是坏心眼地问：“那希望我怎么做？”

 

“啊…你知道的…”刚很难受，为什么这个人在这个时候就格外喜欢欺负人？

 

“刚不说，我才不会知道。”他说着便直接避开了那最需要抚慰的红果，亲吻落在刚的腹部，腰侧，看着刚难受地扭着腰。

 

“嗯…啊…不是那边…啊…”乳尖渴求着对方唇舌的抚慰，但他似乎铁了心要逼自己开口，刚终于沉不住气，一把将在自己腹部作乱的人拉上来贴近自己。

 

刚因为欲望和气愤脸上染上了好看的绯红色，特别好看。他看到刚咬着嘴唇，声音有一些委屈：

 

“快…舔我…”

 

他轻笑出声，刚正想开口，却被对方的动作打断。被冲浪板磨得红肿破皮的乳尖终于被他含到了口中，舌头细细地照料每一寸皮肤。舌头话过破皮的地方有一些刺痛，却更刺激的刚的欲望。听着刚满意而舒服的谓叹呻吟，他很满足，却不够。

 

两人的衣物已经在彼此的渴求之下褪得干干净净，毫不掩饰的欲望相贴、摩擦，却远远不够。他看着刚因为欲望难疏而拧起的眉头，探下手去，想帮刚先纾解一次，却被刚按住了手。

 

没等他发表疑惑，刚便将他压倒身下，带着细细碎碎地吻逐步向下，直到伏到他的欲望前。他听到刚的声音，带着笑声：“都说了，要给你奖励。”

 

刚还说了什么，但是因为含着自己的欲望而变得口齿不清，他的理智一下子飞的很远，为了克制自己不把刚更加按向自己，他只能费力地抓紧了床单。

 

刚似乎很有耐心，仔细地照顾着自己的一些角落，当他的舌尖舔过自己囊袋之间的细缝时，他感受到自己的欲望激动地弹跳了一下打到了刚的脸颊。

 

这并不是奖励。他想。

 

他把试图再次将他的欲望吞进嘴里的刚拉了上来，在刚疑惑的目光下，将手指探入刚后面自己最神往的地方。

 

“啊…怎么…嗯…我还没…把奖励给完呢…”感受着身后手指的抽动，刚声音不稳，想推开他，却轻易被他制住。他堵住了刚的嘴，听着刚溃不成军的呻吟，增加着扩张的手指。手指没有照顾会让刚快乐的点，刚扭动着想追逐，却被他避重就轻。

 

“别…啊…那边…碰碰…”沉溺于欲望的刚特别坦诚，他喜欢这个样子的刚，似乎离开了他便不行。

 

他还想逃开，但是刚急切地将自己贴近，灼热的气息呵在他的耳边：“呜…好了…你…你快奖励我…啊…”

 

他撤出了手指，将自己的欲望送入，直直地抵到让刚疯狂的一点，狠狠地碾着。刚无措的手抓着他的手臂，用力地指关节发白：“嗯…啊…光、光一…”

 

他并不回应，快感在脑中劈里啪啦闪着火花。他看着刚因为欲望而微涨的唇，猩红的舌头抵在洁白的牙齿上，艳丽异常。沉溺在欲望里的刚是美丽的，美丽到他想将这样的刚锁在笼子里一辈子不被任何人窥见，过于黑暗地念头让他的动作稍稍变得有些粗暴，让刚有些不适的咽呜出声：“唔…啊不要…”

 

他马上放缓了力道，带着一丝歉意吻着刚的唇，却被刚环住了脖子交换了一个吻。缠绵的银丝在两人分裂的唇间断开，刚把脸埋到了他的颈间，撒着娇：“抱抱…”

 

内心的温情更甚，他将自己的欲望挺得更深，激起刚压抑不住的呻吟。

 

感受到刚身体的紧绷，直到刚的高潮即将来临，他直接抚上了刚挺翘的欲望，指尖描绘套弄，刺激得刚眼角渗泪，不断摇头。

 

刚终于还是输给了快感，释放在了他的手中，而他也在刚高潮的同时释放在了刚的体内。


End file.
